1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyamide resin, a positive-working photosensitive resin composition, a method for producing a pattern-formed resin film using the composition, a semiconductor device and a display device using the composition, and a method for producing the semiconductor device and the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polybenzoxazole resin and a polyimide resin having high heat resistance, excellent electrical and mechanical properties or the like was conventionally used for a surface protective film or an interlayer insulation film of a semiconductor element. On the other hand, in order to simplify processes, a positive-working photosensitive resin composition comprising a combination of the polybenzoxazole resin or the polyimide resin and a photosensitive diazoquinone compound was used (for instance, Examined Japanese Patent Publication (JP-B) No. 1(1989)-46862).
In recent years, various liquid chemicals became to be used for treatment in wafer process because of shift to multi-layer wiring, chip size package (CSP), wafer level package (WLP) or the like due to down-sizing and higher integration of a semiconductor element. Particularly, Ti is used for barrier metal or the like in the WLP. Upon using Ti, hydrofluoric acid is often used for an etchant of Ti, and there is a problem that the positive-working photosensitive resins often peel off from a substrate during etching.